Protect Me
by nutellabaekie
Summary: [CH 9 UP!] CHANBAEK / EXO / Chan akan selalu melindungi Baeki, begitu juga Baeki meskipun sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Warning: Gs, adegan NC Ch2 / DLDR / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

Protect Me

By : NutellaBaekie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO MEMBER, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Married-life.

Warning : GS

Banyak Typo, dan EYD yang tidak benar.

Rated : M (but idk)

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

= Happy Reading =

.

ooo

Baekhyun memandangi kerumunan wartawan di depan restoran teman nya inI. Otak nya sibuk mencari cara untuk keluar dari restoran tanpa harus melewati kerumunan. Beruntung restoran sudah tutup sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan selain..

… wartawan.

"Argh! Gila!" Baekhyun frustasi. Dunia benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa? Berita ini tersebar dengan cepat nya.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiran mu Byun. Mau aku buatkan minuman?"

Minseok. Pemilik restoran kecil ini terlihat sangat mengerti keadaan sahabat nya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Huft, aku ingin pulang Baozi!" Baekhyun mengacak-acakan rambut nya kasar. Sudah cukup. Ia sangat sangat butuh ketenangan sekarang.

"Duduk lah dulu, Baek. Sebentar." Minseok meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ini. Minum lah dahulu." Minseok menyodorkan satu gelas jus strawberry –kesukaan Byun –.

"Apa perlu aku telfon si Park itu?"

"UHUK..UHUK.."

"Astaga Byun! Hati-hati. Cepat minum lagi!"

Baek memasang wajah tak suka. Mood nya kembali hancur. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus Park yang disebut kan?

"Jangan sebut Park di depan ku, Baozi! Atau aku akan membunuh mu." Kesal Baekhyun, bibirnya mengerucut kedepan. Membuat sahabat nya ini gemas.

"Akh! Appo!" Minseok sukses mendaratkan satu cubitan di pipi Baek gemas.

Baekhyun mengusap-ngusap pipi nya yang memerah. Hancur sudah BB-Cream yang ia pakai tadi. "Sakit bodoh!"

Minseok terkekeh geli, ia sangat suka melihat sahabatnya ini kesal.

"Byun."

Bukan! Bukan Minseok yang memanggil! Itu bukan suara nya. Baekhyun dan Minseok menoleh secara bersamaan. "Park!?"

Bagaimana bisa Park Chanyeol ada di hadapan nya? Lewat mana dia? Diluar saja sudah dipenuhi oleh wartawan, lantas..

"Para wartawan menunggu di depan, Chagi-ah." Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun. Menyesap jus strawberry milik Baekhyun. _Tunggu, sejak kapan ia suka strawberry?_

"Yak! Bodoh! Jus ku!" Baekhyun memukul lengan berotot Chanyeol.

Minseok yang melihat nya hanya terkekeh geli. Sudah biasa ia melihat pertengkaran kecil seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa harus kesini? Mereka malah semakin mengincar kita bodoh!" ketus Baekhyun. Ia sangat kesal kenapa suami nya ini harus menemuinya.

Satu bulan yang lalu Byun Baekhyun seorang model di Seoul baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan bersama Park Chanyeol, Presdir perusahaan PChCroops. Tentu saja ini pernikahan yang sudah dia dan Chanyeol rencanakan sejak lama. Tapi, mereka berdua tidak mau pernikahan ini terekspos banyak orang. Sudah cukup hidup mereka yang ter-ekspos kamera, untuk pernikahaan yang saklar ini. Jangan. Bukannya nya mereka tidak mau membagi kebahagiaan, tapi tentu kalian risih bukan? Hidup dengan banyak kamera.

"Aku rindu istri ku." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari samping.

JPRET JPRET JPRET

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar sangat jelas, ah gila! Para wartawan malah semakin menggila dengan tingkah si Park sialan ini!

Kaca besar restoran milik Minseok yang transparent membuat para awak media semakin gencar. Ini benar-benar kiamat.

"Yolo! Jauhkan diri mu bodoh!" Baekhyun memekik mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari suami gila nya ini.

"Biarkan saja, toh kita tidak perlu lagi bukan untuk mengadakan konfrensi pres?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Di kecup nya rambut surai milik Baekhyun. Wangi jasmine dan vanilla dirinya dan Baekhyun bercampur menjadi satu. Ia suka ini.

"Baek, lebih baik kau pulang lewat pintu belakang. Bagaimana?" usul Minseok. Ia gerah melihat sahabatnya ini terus-terusan menjadi bahan berita minggu ini.

"Astaga Minseok pabbo! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sedaritadi? Huh," Baekhyun semakin kesal, bibirnya kembali mengerucut kedepan.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu. Atau aku akan mencium mu di depan wartawan." Goda Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya. Suami nya benar-benar gila.

"Berhenti berlovey-dovey di depan ku bodoh! Kalian malah membuat ku semakin rindu dengan si dinasaurus itu."

"Ayo ikuti aku."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kemana Minseok berjalan. Tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar posesif di pinggang Baekhyun. Seakan-akan berkata 'kau tidak boleh jauh dariku'. Kkk.

.

"Huh gila. Untung saja Minseok bodoh itu membuat pintu rahasia." Rutuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, pandangan nya masih mengarah pada jalanan. Focus menyetir.

"Yolo, aku lapar." Rengek Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin menerkam nya sekarang juga.

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan?"

"Tapi aku lapar lagi," Astaga Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan!

"Baiklah, kita makan dimana?" Chanyeol sesekali melirik istri nya. Cantik. Ya sangat sangat cantik.

"Ah aku tau!"

Chanyeol memakirkan mobil nya, dia tidak tahu ini dimana. Sangat asing untuk dirinya berada di tempat ini.

"Chanyeol, pakai kacamata mu. Mereka pasti menggila kembali." Baekhyun merepotkan dirinya, memakai kacamata dan menguncir rambutnya singkat.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak keluar mobil. "Hm?"

"Cium aku dulu." Astaga, Chanyeol!

CHUP

Tidak, ini bukan kecupan. Melainkan sudah berubah menjadi lumatan. Lumatan yang panas di dalam mobil.

"Ngghh..Seskkhh..aakk" Baekhyun meronta-ronta meminta di lepaskan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman nya, membuat benang saliva kedua nya pun terputus.

"Kau ingin membunuh ku ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengeluarkan cengiran bodoh nya.

"Astaga Chan! Mereka mempotret kita!"

Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang tidak tahu tempat. Sudah jelas kaca mobil mereka bening. Jadi, siapapun di luar sana akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam.

Tambah sudah berita minggu ini dengan peristiwa 'ciuman panas'

ooo

"Hey, Jongin!"

Kim Jongin, pemilik restoran klasik ini –sahabat Baekhyun dulu di SeniorHighSchool –

"Byun!?"

"Astaga, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau apa kabar?" Jongin sangat rindu dengan sahabat gila nya ini. Padahal hanya tidak bertemu satu bulan sejak pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hey _mate_!" pekik Jongin, memeluk ringan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Long time no see, _mate_. Kau tambah gelap saja." Canda Chanyeol

"Huh, kau saja yang tidak pernah keluar rumah. Menghabiskan waktu mu dengan Bacon bodoh itu."

"Aku mendengar mu hitam!" kesal Baekhyun.

Mereka pun tertawa geli, seakan tidak ada beban.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang, tangan kekar Chanyeol masih setia melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Baekhyun,

"Kecilkan suaramu Baek! Kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?" kesal Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan berjalan sangat pelan –seperti pencuri–, berjalan keluar melalui pintu samping. Sudah jelas, para wartawan gila itu mengepung mereka tepat di depan pintu restoran Jongin.

"Ah! Itu dia mereka!" teriak salah satu wartawan, membuat seluruh wartawan yang berada di depan pintu masuk berlarian mengepung kembali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

 _"_ _Apa benar kalian sudah menikah sejak 1 bulan yang lalu?"_

 _"_ _Sejak kapan anda menjalin kasih dengan Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Kapan tepatnya anda dan Chanyeol menikah?"_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan keluar dengan indahnya. Chanyeol masih saja berjalan, memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun tepat di dada nya. Baekhyun phobia keramaian, ia tidak suka di desak dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Membuat nya malah semakin takut.

"Tolong jangan ganggu kami, jika ada waktu kami pasti akan mengadakan konfrensi pers. Tolong beri kami jalan," perintah Chanyeol di akhir, tetapi bukannya memberikan jalan para wartawan itu malah semakin meluncurkan pertanyaan.

"BERI AKU JALAN BODOH! APA AKU PERLU KEKERASAN!?" Sudah, emosi Chanyeol meningkat hanya karena wartawan bodoh ini. Persetan dengan image nya yang hancur akibat membentak wartawan.

Semua terdiam, hanya suara isakan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun akan menangis jika sudah takut seperti ini.

"Minggir!" pekik Chanyeol lagi, dan semua nya pun member jalan untuk pengantin baru ini.

Tambah lagi berita minggu ini dengan kasus 'Presdir PChCroops membentak para wartawan.'

ooo

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartement nya, mereka memang lebih memilih tinggal di apartement dibandingkan rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol, tangan nya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. Air mata istrinya ini sudah berhenti sejak tadi perjalanan pulang.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Aku takut Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu ada di sisi mu dan menjaga mu." Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun, jika sudah begini Baekhyun pasti enggan untuk keluar apartement.

"Mereka menakutkan, Yoloo." Kejadian tadi kembali terlintas di pikiran nya, mungkin kalian berfikir Baekhyun aneh bukan? Dia menjadi seorang model, bertemu banyak kamera tapi.. tidak pernah terlihat takut. Memang, phobia nya ini hanya akan muncul ketika dirinya di kerumuni banyak orang dan disuguhi pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat pribadi. Dia tidak suka itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" ajak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mendongakan kepala nya.

"Bermain apa?" Baekhyun yang polos tidak mengerti.

"Kita bermain membuat anak, bagaimana? Pasti menggair- ah tidak maksudku pasti menyenangkan," Chanyeol membenarkan duduknya, membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Tunggu! Membuat anak?" Baekhyun ikut terduduk di samping Chanyeol,

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan senyum evil khas nya, mata nya masih setia menatap televisi.

"Maksudmu kita…"

Chup!

 **TBC/END?**

Kembali lagi bersama aku dengan judul yang baru, maaf untuk pengulangan kata-kata nya. Aku tidak pandai memilah kata. Hehehehe. Jika respon untuk cerita ini baik, akan aku lanjut. Tapi jika tidak.. aku tidak tahu ya, hehehe. Maaf karena di part awal pendek, aku ragu untuk mempublish cerita ini. Tapi ya emang dasar nya aku ngebet pengen update, jadi di update deh (gak jelas emang).

Maaf untuk main cast nya lagi-lagi ChanBaek, karena aku bener-bener tergila sama tingkah laku mereka. Hahaha. Dan maaf juga karena lagi-lagi GS dan OOC. Tapi disini Baekhyun aku buat phobia, sama seperti aku. Hehehe…

Jadi silahkan Review nya ditinggalin, jangan lupa yaa :D

Salam,

NutellaBaekie – F.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Protect Me

By : NutellaBaekie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO MEMBER, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Married-life.

Warning : GenderSwitch for uke.

Banyak Typo, dan EYD yang tidak benar.

Rated : M (but idk)

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

= Happy Reading =

.

ooo

Chup,

Chanyeol mencium bibir ranum Baekhyun, melahap bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat gairah. Ia menggigit-gigit dan menjilati bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, merasakan manisnya bibir cherry istrinya ini. Baekhyun yang mengerti akan maksud suami nya ini, perlahan mengalungkan tangan nya tepat di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai memasuki goa hangat Baekhyun untuk beradu lidah dengan istrinya. Nafsu Baekhyun tidak bisa diredam lagi, dia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan tidak kalah menggairahkan nya. Lidah keduanya beradu di dalam mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuktikan bahwa ialah yang paling mendominasi.

"Eunghh..yeol," desah Baekhyun nikmat. Desahan Baekhyun bagaikan lagu terindah baginya. Ditinggalkannya beberapa tanda merah keunguan di leher mulus istrinya itu. Tidak lupa juga kedua tangan Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaian milik Baekhyun. Membuat istrinya ini benar-benar full naked.

"Yeolo, jangan dilihat seperti itu. Aku malu," Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya malu dan menunduk.

"Tidak perlu malu, seharusnya kau bangga mempunyai ini," tangan Chanyeol dengan iseng nya meremas kedua bongkahan 'gunung' milik Baekhyun.

"Nnngghh.. yeoll" Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara nya. Merasakan seluruh jiwa nya terbang,

"Yeol,,, hisaphhh" Chanyeol pun mengabulkan permintaan istrinya. Jilat, gigit, hisap dan sedot. Membuat jejak kembali di kedua benda itu. Seolah Baekhyun hanya miliknya.

"Anghh..sudhhahh" Baekhyun pun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol. Kini Baekhyun sudah diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Chanyeol, menggigit nakal bibir bagian atas. Tidak lupa juga tangan nya membuka pakaian atas Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol bertelanjang dada.

"Nngghh, Baekk" Chanyeol mendesah tidak tahan ketika lidah milik Baekhyun menjilat-jilat nipple miliknya lalu menggigitnya pelan.

Tangan lihai Baekhyun membuka resleting milik Chanyeol, mata nya berbinar-binar melihat gundukan suami nya yang sudah membesar. Lidah nya menjilat dengan lambat gundukan itu, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ssshh, baekkhhh.." Mungkin Chanyeol gila kalau tidak merasa kenikmatan ini begitu indah,

Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan benda di dalam gundukan itu, matanya mendadak membesar ketika melihat milik suami nya ini. Menampilkan betapa besar dan menegang nya junior itu. Ia memegang junior tersebut perlahan, mengocok nya dengan tempo lambat,

"Cepathh kulum, Baekahh"

Baekhyun mulai mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut. Mengeluarkan dan memasukan kembali milik suami nya itu dengan lambat.

"Ahh.. faster chagiahhhh.."

Baekhyun pun mempecepat kulumannya, sesekali ia melahap _twinsball_ milik Chanyeol dengan terus mengocok junior nya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Aaahh, akuu tidakhhh tahan lagihh" seru Chanyeol lalu membalikan posisi badan Baekhyun, membuat dirinya sekarang sudah berada di atas Baekhyun. Jari-jari nya meraba bagian bawah milik istrinya, dan memasukan satu jari nya kedalam milik istrinya, mengubek-ngubek yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kauu… cepatlahhakkhh.. aku tidakhh tahanahh"

"Baiklah," jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Ia mulai mengangkangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan juniornya kedalam lubang kewanitaan milik Baekhyun.

"aahh.. pelaann-pelaanhh yeollihhh" desah Baekhyun, tangan nya meremas dua gundukan miliknya. Menambah sendiri kenikmatan bagi dirinya,

"ahh shit, punyamu menjepit juniorku Baek, kenapa masih sajahhh sempit ahh.." ujar Chanyeol sambil terus berusaha memasukan juniornya kedalam milik Baekhyun. Akhirnya juniornya menyentuh titik nikmat milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerang keras.

"arrgghh.. goyangkann yeollih, ini sangat nikmathh.. ahh"

"aahh.. aahh, as your wish, baby. Uhhh" jawab Chanyeol sambil menambah tempo kecepatan in-outnya,

Chanyeol kembali menyesap dengan ganas bibir merah Baekhyun lalu mendesak lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Menyesap lidah Baekhyun dengan ganas, membuat erangan tertahan karena nikmat yang tiada tara.

"mmmpphhh.. mmphhh" desahan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan itu, keringat keduanya mengucur dengan derasnya menambah kesan 'hot' keduanya. Chanyeol berpindah ke leher untuk menciumi dan menambah lagi jejak merah keunguan sambil terus menggenjot juniornya dibawah sana.

"ngghhh Chann…" desah Baekhyun ketika merasakan aka nada sesuatu yang kelar,

"akuhh.. inginn keluarhh yeollihhh.. ahhh nmmhh.."

"bersamaahh… chagihhh ahhh"

Chanyeol terus menggenjot miliknya, menumbuk titik 'nikmat' Baekhyun, berusaha menggapai kenikmatan bersama istrinya.

"aaaaarrrgghhh…. aaahhh…. haaaahh…" desahan panjang keluar dengan indah dari mulut keduanya. Cairan kenikmatan mereka sampai keluar dari lubang milik Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menampungnya lagi.

Tubuh Chanyeol terkapar lemas disebelah Baekhyun, junior nya masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Tangan nya membuat tulisan-tulisan abstrak di dada bidang itu.

"Terimakasih, Chagi ah,"

"Sarangheo Baekhyun ah" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk rambut Baekhyun, menyesap wangi rambut itu.

"Nado, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun menunduk kembali, entahlah ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai suami seperti Chanyeol.

ooo

Sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki ruang kamar pasangan baru ini, membuat yang berada di dalam nya sedikit terganggu oleh sinar ini.

"eunghh.." lenguh Baekhyun, tangan nya mengucek matanya singkat. Membuka nya secara lebar. Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika melihat isi kamar nya dengan Chanyeol ini, lihat saja baju miliknya dan milik suami nya ini jatuh terkapar di lantai dengan posisi yang berpencar, serta televisi kamarnya yang masih setia menyala. Astaga! Dia lupa untuk mematikan televisi, -saking asik nya-

"Sudah bangun, hm?" suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran nya,

"Eh?" Baekhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah, suami nya sudah terbangun?

"hmm, kenapa?" Chanyeol memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun, membuat sesuatu di dalam sana kembali menegang.

"Kembali bangun, eoh?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Dia minta kembali di manjakan, chagi ah"

"Aku tidak ada waktuhh, yeolihh" desah Baekhyun diakhir ketika merasakan lidah lihai Chanyeol menjilat lembut lehernya.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, baiklah ia mengalah kali ini. Istrinya pasti sangat lelah melayaninya semalaman. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku mandi dulu ne?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun senang Chanyeol seperti ini, tidak memaksa nya untuk 'berbuat' lagi.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangun, mengambil baju nya yang tercecer dan memakainya. Walaupun di bawah sana masih sedikit sakit, tapi ia cukup bisa menahan nya.

Baekhyun berkaca sebentar, ingin melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang walaupun belum mandi.

"YEOL! KENAPA LEHER KU MERAH SEMUA!? ASTAGA! HARI INI AKU ADA PEMOTRETAN!"

Chanyeol yang sedang berada di kamar mandi hanya terkikik geli, dia tahu kalau istrinya ini ada pemotretan hari ini. Makadari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan meninggalkan jejak di tubuh Baekhyun. Kkk.

ooo

Do Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di kota Seoul, senyuman manis nya tidak pernah terputus sejak keluar Bandara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Suasana pagi dengan udara segar di kota ini, menambah kesan 'wow'. Sudah lama kaki mungilnya ini tidak menginjak kota Seoul, ya semenjak dirinya harus bertugas di Jepang, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan menetap di negeri Sakura itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka lebar, berusaha mencari restaurant yang sudah buka di pagi ini. Perut nya sedaritadi terus meronta meminta asupan makan. Sampai akhirnya mata nya membulat penuh, melihat salah satu restaurant bertuliskan 'open'. Kaki mungil nya berjalan cepat agar cepat sampai.

Kyungsoo berulang kali berkata 'wow' setelah melihat isi restaurant ini, suasana klasik restaurant ini menambah kesan tersendiri. Kyungsoo masih saja melihat-lihat seluruh isi restaurant ini, sampai..

BUGH.

Punggung mungil Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh seseorang yang ia perkirakan berperawakan tinggi. Kyungsoo segera menoleh dengan cepat,

"Mianhae, mian, aku tidak melihat jalan, sekali lagi maaf. Aku benar ben—

"….JONGIN!?"

"BABY SOO!?"

Seseorang tadi adalah Kim Jongin, pemilik restaurant ini. Jongin dengan segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan 'kekasih' nya ini. Oke, ralat. Sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang beranggapan mereka berpacaran, Jongin sudah berulang kali mengutarakan isi hati nya tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menjawab.

"Jonghh, lepaskanhh, sesakkhh" Kyungsoo meronta meminta di lepaskan, pasokan udara nya sudah habis.

Jongin pun melepaskan dekapan nya, ia menampilkan cengiran bodoh nya kepada Kyungsoo. "Maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat."

Kyungsoo hanya membuang nafasnya. Well kalau boleh jujur, dia juga menjadi bersemangat ketika bertemu Jongin. Dirinya merasakan 'rindu' dengan namja berkulit tan di depan nya ini. Lihatlah sekarang Jongin! Memakai style-an Jas, tubuhnya yang wangi, serta warna kulitnya yang menambah kesan 'hot'.

"Kau apa kabar?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan, jujur dia sedikit merasa takut Kyungsoo masih akan bersikap ketus padanya.

"Cukup baik, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Berbincang sebentar mungkin tidak buruk juga.

"Hm, baik. Kau mau apa kesini? Makan?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping. Tetap saja 'cantik'.

"Iya, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Kyungsoo sudah berubah. Sikap nya kepada Jongin sudah tidak se-ketus dulu. Ah, Jongin ingin berterimakasih kepada negri Jepang yang mengubah Pororo-nya menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku? Eumm, makan juga sama seperti mu." Bohong Jongin, kedatangan nya kesini tentu bukan untuk makan. Melainkan untuk melihat kerja para karyawan nya. Ingat! Jongin bos disini. Kkk.

Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya seolah berkata 'oh'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" usul Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya.

"Seperti nya tidak buruk." Jongin tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya mencari tempat duduk. Kyungsoo yang di perlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, ketika melihat Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah alat komunikasi –untuk berkomunikasi dengan para pelayan restaurant nya–

Jongin menoleh, "Tidak."

Tiba-tiba datang beberapa pelayan dengan membawakan makanan yang menurut Kyungsoo berporsi banyak.

"Apa ada tambahan lainnya, Tuan Jongin?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Dan kembali bekerja lah." Perintah Jongin di akhir sukses membuat Kyungsoo diam tidak percaya.

"Ayo makan," suara lembut Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Kau..!? Pemilik restaurant ini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, senyum nya kembali terbentuk seolah berkata 'iya'

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar tidak percaya. Ah tidak! Jongin yang dahulu sangat 'berandalan' dan kacau bisa membangun sebuah restaurant? Hell.

"Ah, aku bangga padamu Jong."

Jongin yang semula menunduk, kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kyungsoo bangga padanya? Jong, kau harus membuat pesta sehabis ini!

"A..ah, tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Terimakasih."

"Tidak sia-sia aku kembali ke Seoul," canda Kyungsoo dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah kekehan dari Jongin.

Hari yang indah untuk KaiSoo.

ooo

Wajah imut Baekhyun bertekuk, menandakan dirinya sedang kesal. Well, akibat perbuatan Chanyeol semalam dirinya tidak bisa pergi untuk pemotretan. Bagaimana ingin pemotretan? Leher mulus nya saja masih banyak tanda merah.

"Chagi-ah," panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terdiam. Kesal dirinya pada Chanyeol belum memudar.

Chup,

Chup,

Chup,

Chanyeol mengecup beberapa titik sensitive Baekhyun, membuat sang empu menahan desahan nya.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bekerja terus-menerus. Cukup aku saja yang mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecil ini. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya,

Baekhyun membuang nafas nya kasar, "Kau.. selalu bisa membalikan mood ku yang hancur."

Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, mengecup bibir ranum milik istrinya ini.

"Seperti nya adiku kembali bangun, kau mau kan menidurkan nya kembali?"

"KYAAAA!"

 **TBC/END**

Hai, kembali lagi bersama aku. Huhu, yang review masih sedikit.. tapi malah yang favorite & follow story ini yang lumayan. Hehe. Makasih buat yang sudah membaca, kasih review, favorite serta follow story ini! *ketjup satu-satu*

Khusus chapter ini ada Kaisoo nya, bentuk syukuran aku karena Jongin sudah di pertemukan sama Taeoh. Hahaha.

Baydewey, adegan nc diatas aku remix sama ide cerita aku sendiri + ff Don't Look Now – 10010x + ff The Violinist – ohrere. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan, mohon di maklumi ya. Aku tidak pandai membuat adegan seperti itu. Semoga ada kesan hot-hot nya. Hehehe..

Jangan lupa, review nya yaaa :D.

Salam,

NutellaBaekie – F.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Protect Me

By : NutellaBaekie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO MEMBER, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Married-life.

Warning : GenderSwitch for uke.

Banyak Typo, dan EYD yang tidak benar.

Rated : M (but idk)

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

= Happy Reading =

.

ooo

Baekhyun kini sedang memandang tubuh rampingnya tepat di depan kaca besar. Dirinya baru saja selesai ber-mandi ria. Baekhyun tentu saja berhasil melarikan diri dari suaminya –Chanyeol– yang meminta 'jatah' di pagi hari.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" suara imut Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut basah serta bagian bawah nya yang hanya terbalut handuk menambah kesan 'cool' suami nya ini.

"Sudah,"

Chanyeol bergegas memakai baju, sedangkan Baekhyun menyibukan diri dengan merapikan tempat tidur dan membuat makanan pagi.

"Hari ini kau memasak apa?"

Baekhyun yang baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan, menolehkan kepala nya. Melihat betapa tampan nya suami nya ini, balutan _jas silver_ serta rambut yang ia buat berdiri –menampilkan dahi nya yang mulus– dan wangi vanilla seperti biasa menambah kesan tersendiri. Astaga! Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol berangkat kerja seperti ini, pasti para karyawati di kantor nya akan _tebar pesona_ kepada suami nya. Ugh! Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi!

"Kenapa memandang ku seperti itu?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah terpaku memandangi Chanyeol. _Kenapa Chanyeol setampan ini?_

"A..tidak, kau tampan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi makan, "Kau juga sangat cantik."

BLUSH. Pipi bakpau Baekhyun merona merah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, uh! dia seperti para gadis yang sedang dirayu pacar nya saja.

"Emm, aku memasak nasi goreng special hari ini." jawab Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dirinya malu akan wajah nya yang memerah ini.

"Ah, pasti sangat lezat." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya lambat, seolah tergiur oleh makanan di depan nya ini.

"Ini sudah pukul 10. Apa kau tidak terlambat bekerja?" Baekhyun ikut mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Bukan kah waktu itu kau yang bilang sendiri pada ku _'kau kan bos nya, bertindak semena-mena sedikit tidak apa kan,'_ " Baekhyun terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol memperagakan perkataan nya waktu itu.

"Baiklah, ayo makan."

.

"Aku ikut kau ke kantor ya," Chanyeol hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Ini minum dulu." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu gelas air putih, dia sekarang merasa bersalah.

"Baek! jangan mengajakku berbicara saat makan! Uh, kau hampir membuatku mati konyol!" kesal Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan aku," Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis, memang dasar nya dirinya saja yang tidak bisa marah dengan Baekhyun. "Setelah ini, kau segera berganti baju oke? Kita ke kantor bersama."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan langsung melahap dengan cepat nasi goreng di hadapannya itu.

ooo

Kyungsoo tengah asik melukis, suasana taman yang sangat sepi menjadikan tempat ini objek baru nya. Kyungsoo memang senang akan melukis, sejak kecil dirinya sudah banyak mengikuti berbagai macam lomba. Meskipun tangan mungil nya sudah lama tidak memegang kuas –karena sibuk bekerja– tapi hal itu tidak menghalangi hobby nya ini.

"Aku suka lukisan mu."

Kyungsoo yang tengah asik melukis itu, menolehkan kepala nya cepat.

"JONGIN!?"

Seseorang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang sejak dahulu terpikat akan pesona Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum damai, lalu mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau!? Tahu darimana kalau aku disini?"

Kyungsoo sangat kesal, acara lukis-melukis nya diganggu oleh manusia hitam di samping nya ini. Kyungsoo yakin, pasti kkamjong –nya ini mengikuti nya sejak keluar apartement.

"Entah, tapi instingku mengatakan kalau kau disini. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai disini. Mungkin karena daya magnet cinta." Ujar Jongin asal.

"Uh! Kau menjijikan!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya cukup senang karena ada yang menemani nya untuk melukis, apalagi seseorang itu adalah Jongin.

"Uh! Kau menggemaskan!" ikut Jongin dengan satu cubitan gemas di pipi merah Kyungsoo.

"YAK!"

.

Jongin sedaritadi terus memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan kuas di tangan nya itu.

'Astaga, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin cantik?'

Jongin sejak dahulu memang sudah terpikat akan pesona Kyungsoo. Dirinya bahkan sampai rela tidak makan hanya karena frustasi mendengar Kyungsoo akan pindah ke Jepang. Ya, mungkin kalian mendengarnya sangat 'lebay' tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Jongin sudah bertekad akan membuat orang di sekitarnya bangga akan dirinya. Jongin ingin mengejar impian nya, menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan membangun restoran. Jujur saja semua ini membutuhkan proses yang lama. Berbagai cobaan dan godaan telah Jongin lewatkan, hingga akhirnya.. Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja sampai kantor, senyum keduanya terutas manakala para karyawan Chanyeol menyapa nya. Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan ketusnya berubah drastis ketika bersama Baekhyun. Tangannya yang melingkar indah di pinggang ramping Baekhyun membuat seluruhnya merasa iri.

Baekhyun yang memakai style seperti biasa dan tambahan syal untuk menutupi jejak bercinta nya semalam menambah kesan 'sempurna' dirinya. Baekhyun cantik dan Chanyeol tampan. Sangat cocok.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai tepat di ruang kerja Chanyeol. Setumpuk berkas yang Baekhyun yakin sangat penting itu, sudah berada tepat di atas meja.

"Kenapa wajah mu di tekuk seperti itu?"

Baekhyun memang sedikit kesal ketika para karyawati di kantor suami nya ini memberikan senyum yang sangat menjijikan.

"Baekhyun ah, apa aku berbuat salah?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Uh! aku kesal yeol!" Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti hanya mengkerutkan dahinya, berfikir.

"Para karyawati di kantormu kenapa seperti itu? Menebar senyum menjijikan, seolah berusaha membuatmu luluh akan senyuman nya."

Chanyeol yang mendengar penjelasan istrinya itu tertawa kecil. Astaga! Hanya masalah sepele seperti itu dan Baekhyun cemburu? Hell.

Chup.

"Aku tidak akan terpesona akan senyuman mereka, hanya senyuman seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa meluluhkan hati ku ini." ujar Chanyeol dengan tangan yang memegang hati nya. _Drama._

Baekhyun tahu dia terlalu over dengan Chanyeol, dan ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya sudah terlewat cemburu.

"Kecuali jika yeoja itu cantik seperti Miranda Kerr."

"YAK! Enyah kau Chanyeol!"

ooo

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan, sekedar mencari makanan ringan. Melihat suami nya bekerja dengan tumpukan lembar kertas membuat nya bosan, bahkan sangat bosan.

"Hey!"

"Gelang mu jatuh!"

Baekhyun yang tengah asik mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone miliknya tidak menggubris panggilan itu. Kaki nya terus melangkah menuju salah satu restoran depan kantor suami nya ini.

Baekhyun yang sudah duduk rapih menunggu makanan datang itu mengehentak-hentakan kaki nya iseng. Kalau saja suami nya ada di samping nya pasti tidak akan se-bosan ini.

"Hey, ini gelang mu kan?"

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepala nya cepat, melihat sosok yang mengganggu nya.

Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin dia!

 **TBC**

Sorry for late update, aku sungguh sibuk :'3

Review jangan lupa yaaa! Thank youuuuuuuuu^^

Sorry again chapter ini soooo pendek. Insyaallah chapter depan panjang ya.

Konflik is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Protect Me

By : NutellaBaekie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO MEMBER, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Married-life.

Warning : GenderSwitch for uke.

Banyak Typo, dan EYD yang tidak benar.

Rated : M (but idk)

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

= Happy Reading =

.

ooo

"Byun?"

 _Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku! Aku mohon ini hanya mimpi! – rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati._

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau? Byun Baekhyun _ku_ kan?"

Seseorang itu adalah Wu yifan. Tetangga masa kecil Baekhyun dahulu. Baekhyun sering memanggilnya Kris Oppa. Tentu saja karena usia nya yang berbeda beberapa tahun.

"Em, maaf. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" bohong Baekhyun. _Tuhan, maafkan aku._

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku? Aku Wu Yifan. Kris Oppa mu. Tetangga mu dulu di Busan." Kris berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Kris yakin Baekhyun tidak melupakannya.

"Maaf, mungkin anda salah orang. Lebih baik saya pergi dari sini. Permisi."

Kaki kecil Baekhyun melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam berdiri dengan gelang Baekhyun di tangan nya. Air mata Baekhyun sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata.

'Tuhan, aku mohon jangan pertemukan aku dengan nya.'

.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang sudah jatuh sedaritadi. Beruntung para karyawan tidak memperhatikannya.

Kret..

Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar, lalu menariknya kembali. Suara high heels nya berbunyi jelas di ruangan itu.

"Sudah mencari makan nya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak jadi makan, restoran di depan sana penuh sekali." Ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah menyakinkan. Berusaha menutupi mata bengkak nya.

"Kau menangis? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau tidak apa kan?"

DEG.

"Hahah, mana mungkin aku menangis. Tadi mataku hanya sedikit gatal lalu aku menggaruknya." Tawa Baekhyun di awal terdengar sangat hambar. Sungguh ini suatu alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah boleh pulang? Aku ingin makan, tapi harus bersama mu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, dirinya tidak mau di imtidasi terus-menerus. Ingat! Baekhyun phobia akan hal itu.

Oke, Chanyeol mengalah.

"Kebetulan sekali pekerjaan ku sudah selesai semua. Jadi.. ayo kita makan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum girang, melupakan kejadian tadi di restoran.

.

Mobil Chanyeol baru saja keluar kantor, mata nya melihat sekilas restaurant yang Baekhyun katakan penuh. Bola mata nya sukses membulat ketika melihat isi restaurant. Hanya satu-dua orang saja yang berada di restaurant itu. Restaurant itu benar-benar sepi.

'Aku yakin, Baekhyun menutupi sesuatu dariku.'

ooo

Jongin masih setia menemani Kyungsoo, meskipun pagi sudah berganti siang dan siang sudah berganti sore. Kyungsoo masih setia melukis, sudah 5 objek yang ia lukis. Membuat Jongin bertakjub kagum, lukisan Kyungsoo seperti benar-benar hidup. Jongin bersyukur, acara menemani Kyungsoo-nya ini tidak se-awkward kemarin. Kyungsoo bercerita banyak kepada Jongin, termasuk pekerjaan nya di Jepang.

"Soo, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu tercipta.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku masih ingin melukis." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata yang masih mengarah tepat ke lukisan nya.

Jongin dengan sigap mengambil seluruh benda di tangan Kyungsoo –termasuk kuas. Membereskan nya dan memasukan pada tempatnya.

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawab nya, tangan nya sibuk memencet sesuatu di ponsel.

"Jongin! Kembalikan peralatan lukis ku!"

Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menjawabnya, hingga akhirnya dua orang berbadan besar datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan?" ucap salah seorang itu. Kyungsoo yakin mereka adalah bodyguard Jongin.

"Bawa semua barang ini ke mobil, dan antar aku ke tempat biasa." Perintah Jongin yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh kedua bodyguard itu.

Hening.

Kedua bodyguard Jongin sudah pergi dengan peralatan lukis Kyungsoo.

"Maaf dan ayo kita makan." Ujar Jongin lalu menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ma..maaf untuk apa?"

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat langkah Jongin berhenti, sehingga tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menabrak punggung Jongin.

"Ah, apa kau tidak apa? Maaf aku berhenti tiba-tiba." Panik Jongin,

"Tidak apa, aku hanya menabrak punggung seorang Kim Jongin, bukan harimau,serigala, atau apalah."

Keduanya pun terkekeh geli.

"Maaf karena aku mengacaukan acara melukismu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hanya karena telat makan," ujar Jongin dengan sedikit menunduk. Dirinya sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa Jongin-ah, lagi pula aku juga lapar. Sudahlah ayo kita lekas makan!" seru Kyungsoo diakhir membuat Jongin bersemangat lagi.

Hari yang indah untuk Kai dan Soo.

ooo

Baekhyun memandang makanan nya dalam diam, dirinya masih memikirkan tentang namja yang usia nya jauh lebih tua darinya di restorant tadi. Baekhyun sedikit menimang-nimang apakah hal ini harus ia ceritakan pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau keluarga kecilnya ini terkena masalah hanya karena masa lalu nya.

"Baek, kenapa makanan nya tidak kau makan? Apa makanan nya tidak enak? Kau sedaritadi hanya menganduknya."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya,

"A..tidak aku tidak apa. Makanan ini sangat enak." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha menutup semuanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti, tapi tidak dengan otaknya. Otaknya terus menerus mencoba mencari tahu penyebab istrinya seperti ini.

"Gelangmu kemana? Bukankah tadi kau memakainya?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

DEG.

'Ah gila! Aku harus berkata apa?'

"Ah maaf chagi-ah. Ini. minum lah dahulu," panik Chanyeol, tangan kirinya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat meminumnya, jantungnya terus berdebar, otaknya sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, dan nafasnya masih terengah.

"Apa gelangmu hilang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun melihat pergelangan tangan nya sekilas. Kosong. Hanya ada gelang berwarna biru miliknya, tapi gelang berwarna coklat pemberian Chanyeol.. tidak ada.

"Um, aku rasa iya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada –sok– sedih.

"Terakhir kau memakai nya saat akan kemana?"

Baekhyun terdiam kembali, oh dirinya sangat dilema sekarang.

"Ke..ke restaurant tadi siang. Iya restaurant. Ah Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga gelang itu, jelas-jelas gelang itu adalah pemberian darimu. Maafkan aku." Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, kenapa dirinya begitu ceroboh. Menjaga gelang saja tidak bisa, bagaimana menjaga yang lain nya? _–lah jadi kek meme wkwk –_

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Tidak apa, kita bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya lega, baiklah masalah satu sudah bisa ia atasi. Tapi tidak dengan masalah sebelumnya.

ooo

"Aku kira kau akan mengajakku makan di restaurant mu." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil sesekali melahap makanan di depannya.

"Kau pasti bosan jika aku ajak ke restaurant ku terus." Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo sekilas, Jongin berusaha menyakinkan perasaan nya kepada Kyungsoo. Perasaan yang sama adanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, justru aku senang jika berada di restaurant mu. Pikiran ku sedikit tenang saat berada disana,"

'Jongin.. kenapa kau membuat perasaan itu muncul kembali?'

"em, jadi kau disini tidak merasa senang? Baiklah ayo kita ke restaurant ku." Ucap Jongin seenaknya.

"Yak! Kau ini, jangan bertindak semaumu seperti itu. Aku juga tidak bilang kalau aku tidak senang disini. Setidaknya jika bersamamu akan terasa lebih menyenangkan."

Deg.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya,

'Kyung.. apa maksud ucapan mu?'

"Jong? Kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu? Cepat habiskan makanan mu." Ujar Kyungsoo cepat lalu melahap kembali makanan nya. tentu hal ini ia lakukan untuk menutupi pipi yang ia yakini sudah memerah.

"Kyungsoo ya.."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku.."

Kyungsoo menaikan alisnya sebelah, menunggu lanjutan ucapan Jongin.

"Apa aku… mencintaimu?"

ooo

Wu Yifan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar restaurant, gelang milik seseorang yang ia yakini Baekhyun itu ia pakai. Kris –nama panggilannya– sedikit tersenyum lega ketika berhasil menemukan Baekhyun –meskipun itu belum tentu benar juga.

"Oppa!"

Kris dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Huh?"

Seseorang tadi mendekat dengan raut wajah ditekuk.

"Yak, oppa! Kau darimana saja? Aku hubungi kau sedaritadi tetapi tidak di angkat!" omel yeoja itu.

Seseorang itu adalah Wu Luhan. Adik tiri Kris, karena memang dasarnya mereka berbeda eomma. Ya salahkan saja Tuan Wu yang begitu _playboy_ , kkk.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah adik manja nya ini, "Maafkan aku, tadi aku baru saja makan di restaurant sana." Ujar Kris berbohong.

"Kenapa tidak mengajaku? Aku kan juga ingin berjalan-jalan sore di kota Seoul. Bepuluh tahun menetap di Busan dan pindah ke LA, membuatku rindu akan kota ini." ujar Luhan dengan nada yang dia buat-buat.

"Sudahlah jangan berlebihan seperti itu, lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan di Seoul. Apa kau setuju?"

"Lets go!"

.

Kris dan Luhan baru saja sampai tepat di restaurant kecil tetapi cukup ramai, keduanya berjalan mencari tempat kosong untuk makan. Ya, sebenarnya hanya Luhan saja yang ingin mengisi perut.

"Selamat datang di JDSeok-Kitty. Ini menunya tuan." Ujar seseorang itu yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik restaurant.

Luhan dengan sigap memilih-milih makanan, sementara Kris menatap yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau.. Kim Minseok? Sahabat Byun Baekhyun _ku_?"

Minseok yang sedaritadi menunduk, menatap pelanggannya ini.

'Astaga! Baekhyun.. Kris..'

 **TBC/END.**

Halo semua, maaf sekali aku telat update dan lagi-lagi pendek. Otak aku bener-bener buntu untuk story ini, maaf sekali jika tidak jelas dengan alur ceritanya.

Mohon maaf untuk main cast nya ada Alumni hehe, tapi aku emang suka pair-in juga si Baek sama Kris. Meskipun ujung-ujung nya Chan-Baek forlyfe wkwk.

Ohiya aku baru buat akun wattpad, dan sudah update cerita baru.. judulnya Help Me. Belum ada yang see/review/semacamnya. Karena followers aja gapunya haha *nangis*.

Wattpad aku: nutellabaeki (baeki ya bukan baekie hehe)

Instagram nya: _exo04 . Jadi bagi yang belum follow sok atuh di follow nyak :D

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di next Chapter!

Ttd,

Nutella Baeki –F.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Protect Me

By : NutellaBaekie

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO MEMBER, etc.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Romance, Humor (mungkin), Married-life.

Warning : GenderSwitch for uke.

Banyak Typo, dan EYD yang tidak benar.

Rated : M (but idk)

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

= Happy Reading =

.

"A..apa?" ucap Minseok dengan nada gugup.

"Kau Kim Minseok sahabat Byun Baekhyun _ku_ kan?" ulang Kris.

Minseok terdiam, jantungnya terus berdebar.

"Uhm, ini pesananku sudah aku catat semua disini."

Suara imut Luhan, mencairkan suasana yang baru saja menegang

"A..aah, baiklah. kalau begitu saya permisi. Makanan anda akan sampai 15 menit dari sekarang." Ujar Minseok cepat, lalu membungkuk dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa perempuan tadi sangat gugup ketika berbicara dengan oppa? Apa oppa mengenalnya? Seperti nya juga aku pernah melihatnya.. tapi dimana ya.." ujar Luhan panjang lebar tetapi tidak di gubris oleh Kris. Pandangan mata Kris masih menuju sesosok yang baru saja berlalu.

"Yak, Kris oppa! Jangan mengacuhkanku!" kesal Luhan dengan bibir yang ia poutkan kedepan.

Kris membuang nafasnya kasar lalu menolehkan pandangan nya kepada adiknya ini.

"Uu.. adik oppa yang cantik ini sedang kesal eoh? Maafkan oppa." Ujar Kris lalu mengusak rambut Luhan lembut. Senyuman nya juga terutas begitu nyata.

Dan Luhan hanya tersipu malu, dirinya sangat beruntung mempunyai kakak seperti Kris. Bisa menjaga dan selalu membuatnya senang. Ah mungkin orang diluar sana jika melihat mereka akan iri, dan beranggapan kalau mereka pacaran. Kkk

ooo

"Kenapa makanan mu tidak kau habiskan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sedikit kesal. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, melamun, dan tidak menghabiskan makan.

"Ah..e.. itu.. aku sudah kenyang yeol.." jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang ia buat manja.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Supermarket mungkin? Persedian makanan di kulkas sudah habis."

"Baiklah, kajja!"

.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun bergelayut di tangan kekar Chanyeol, kepalanya pun ia senderkan ke lengan Chanyeol. Entah ada angin apa, Baekhyun menjadi manja seperti ini. Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya bisa tersenyum. Dirinya kembali mengingat masa 'pacaran' nya dulu dengan Baekhyun. Berpegangan, pelukan, dan ciuman.

Keduannya sudah sampai tepat di supermarket. Penyamaran yang keduanya lakukan sepertinya tidak tercium oleh orang di sekitarnya. Terbukti, tidak ada wartawan atau penggemar Baekhyun yang hanya sekedar meminta foto.

"Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun manja, tangannya mungilnya mendorong keranjang yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini.." ujar Baekhyun, dirinya seperti tidak sadar ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh cepat.

"huh? Kenapa berhenti?" bingung Baekhyun

"A..tidak, sebaiknya pembicaraan kita tadi bicarakan di rumah saja."

"Um baiklah, kalau begitu.. temani aku mengambil buah disana."

"Lets go princess!"

ooo

"A..apa?"

"Apa aku mencintaimu Soo?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sangat kencang, dirinya bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Apa aku mencintaimu Jong?"

Jongin tersentak akan pertanyaan sekaligus mungkin pernyataan Kyungsoo. Hati kecil nya sedikit lega akan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Lalu..

"Hahaha."

Keduanya tertawa hambar. Berusaha mencairkan suasana yang ada.

Lalu..

Hening kembali.

"Um, maaf. Abaikan saja perkataanku tadi." Ujar Jongin tidak enak. Ya, akibat perkataannya suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini.

"Ah tidak apa, abaikan juga perkataanku tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Dan keduanya tertawa, entahlah. Mereka sama-sama bingung dengan semua ini. Jujur saja hati kecil Kyungsoo masih mencintai seseorang. Seseorang yang jahat karena meninggalkannya.

.

"Hahaha, dasar kkamjong bodoh! Kalau ibu tua itu mengetahui perbuatan kita bagaimana? Hahaha"

Setelah acara makan bersama, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk jalan sebentar. Jongin bercerita hal konyol yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo, hingga membuat gadis itu tertawa lepas. Jongin juga mempraktekannya, membuat keduanya harus berlari karena Jongin baru saja meng-usil-i ibu tua.

"Dia tidak mengenalku, jadi buat apa aku takut." Remeh Jongin lalu tertawa,

"Hey itu dia anak muda yang mengusili-ku! Cepat kejar dia!" teriak ibu tua tadi yang baru saja di-usili Jongin. Dan dua orang laki-laki berbadan _lumayan_ berlari mendekat kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Yak, Jongin bodoh! Mereka mengincar kita! Astaga bagaimana ini!?" panik Kyungsoo.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kau harus.."

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo sudah menariknya agar berlari.

"Kenapa kita berlari?" tanya Jongin di tengah acara berlarinya

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang dalam hitungan ketiga kita harus…"

"Aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk bersembunyi dibelakang ku, bukan berlari."

Dan Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya setelah dilihat dua orang yang mengejar mereka sudah tidak ada.

"Yak bodoh! Kenapa tidak bilang!? Uhh, membuatku lelah saja." Omel Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan ucapanku? Kau saja langsung menarik tangan ku," bela Jongin.

"Aku kan panik bodoh! Huh, sebagai gantinya karena kau membuatku lelah, kau harus mentraktirku bubble disana!" kesal Kyungsoo, sudah lelah, haus, dan.. makeup terbaiknya harus luntur karena keringat.

Jongin terkekeh geli, tangan nya lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. Membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona hebat.

"Baiklah, _princess._ Let's go!"

ooo

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai rumah, tiga buah kantung besar berisi 'stok' makanan untuk di rumah Baekhyun taruh di atas meja.

"Uh, badanku lengket sekali." Ucap Baekhyun pelan,

"Chanyeolo.."

"Ada apa?" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tengah. Dirinya sedang asik menonton tv dengan tangan yang memegang minuman kaleng.

Baekhyun yang baru saja memasukan seluruh stok makanan kedalam kulkas, segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Huh, kukira kau sedang mandi." Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Chanyeol. Mengambil minuman dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menyesap nya dengan santai.

"Yak! Minuman ku!" protes Chanyeol lalu mempoutkan bibir nya kedepan.

Chup.

"Aku hanya meminumnya sedikit, huh" Baekhyun dengan beraninya mengecup bibir seorang Chanyeol.

"Kau menggodaku, eoh?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun lagi-lagi santai, tangannya sibuk memencet tombol remot,

"Kalau begitu, kau membangunkan adik kecilku, dan harus menidurkannya kembali." seringai mesum Chanyeol keluarkan, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"O..oh, sayangnya aku harus mandi karena badanku sangat lengket, bye." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama!" teriak Chanyeol dan mengejar Baekhyun,

Dan malam ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun habiskan dengan mendesah sampai pagi.

.

Di lain tempat..

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih setia bersama, berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling mengait. Tidak ada kepastian yang jelas dalam hubungan ini. Jongin masih memikirkan matang-matang rencana yang baru saja melintas di pikirannya. Sementara Kyungsoo.. hatinya belum sepenuhnya diisi oleh Jongin. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu sering kali terlintas.

"Ah ya Jong,"

Jongin pun menolehkan kepalanya, "wae?"

"Ayo ke rumah mu.."

Dahi jongin mengkerut bingung, "Huh? Tumben sekali"

"Aku ingin mengambil semua peralatan lukisku, itu semua ada di rumahmu kan?"

Jongin tersenyum damai, "Semua peralatanmu sudah ku taruh di apartemen mu."

Mata Kyungsoo yang semula biasa saja, kini membulat.

"A..apa!? kau tahu apartemenku?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu dimana _princess_ tinggal."

Wajah Kyungsoo sukses me-merah, astaga! Kenapa jadi panas seperti ini.

"Tapi, kalau kau tetap ingin main ke rumah ku juga tak apa. Rumahku terbuka selebarnya untuk dirimu _tuan putri_ ," lebay Jongin yang semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memanas dan merah.

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku _princess_ atau _tuan putri_ atau semacamnya!" kesal Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa _tuan putri_? Oh.. tidak! Wajah mu memerah! Um, ternyata _princess_ kita ini tersipu." Tambah Jongin,

"Yak! Enyah kau!"

Dan malam ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo habiskan dengan gurauan, canda, serta lar-lari kecil. Keduanya sangat nyaman jika saling bersama.

ooo

Maaf untuk telat update dan lagi-lagi pendek. Aku ga tau harus dibawa kemana cerita ini. sekali lagi maaf banget. Dan untuk yang menunggu ff ini mohon maaf, mungkin aku tidak akan melanjutkannya (story delete). Tapi tidak tahu juga, semua terserah pada kalian (readers). Jika responnya masih baik, insyaAllah akan aku usahakan tetap lanjut.

Bagi yang kemarin minta id line aku, ini ya: ssafinah . add ya guys, siapa tau kita bisa jadi friend ato lebih/? xD . Oke, thank you veryyyyyy muchhh!

Salam,

NutellaBaekie~


	6. Chapter 6 : Flashback

**Protect Me**

Chan akan selalu melindungi Baekie, begitu juga Baekie meskipun sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

 **Park Chanyeol as a CEO PChCroops**

 **Byun Baekhyun as a Model -GS**

 **EXO Member**

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menjadi model. Meski sudah berulang-kali Chanyeol melarang nya untuk bekerja, tetapi tetap saja. Baekhyun sangat keras kepala, selalu saja ada alasan untuk menjalani aktivitas nya ini. Lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, sangat ingin keluar dari dunia hiburan, tidak di ganggu oleh wartawan, serta menjalani kehidupan secara normal. Tapi, itu semua tidak bisa. Hidup Baekhyun seperti sudah menyatu dengan dunia per-modelan. Dunia yang membuatnya kenal, dekat, hingga menikah dengan Park Chanyeol.

Baiklah, Baekhyun sangat beruntung jika mengingat itu. Bayangkan saja, dari sekian banyaknya wanita diluar sana, tapi Chanyeol memilihnya. Baekhyun yang berpostur minim, Baekhyun yang manja, serta Baekhyun yang baru bisa memasak belakangan ini. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, bukan itu yang Chanyeol lihat dari dirinya.

"Kau.. sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri menatapnya dingin.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Berhentilah bekerja."

Baekhyun menunduk takut-takut, jika nada bicara Chanyeol sudah dingin seperti ini pasti ia sedang marah.

"Maaf, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Aku hanya menolong Suho Oppa, ia membutuhkan ku, model pilihannya tiba-tiba saja membatalkan kontrak. Kau tahu sendirikan, Suho Oppa teman baikku." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan wajah menunduk, jari-jarinya menarik-narik kecil ujung bajunya.

"Sekarang kau mandi lah, badan mu pasti sangat lengket. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu ke dapur. Chanyeol memang bisa memasak, lebih jago dan pintar dari Baekhyun. Entah sudah sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa memasak.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Baiklah, sedikit berendam mungkin baik.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memasak, kemampuan memasak nya yang entah sejak kapan bisa membuat dirinya sedikit berbangga. Chanyeol sebenarnya, hanya merasa kesal melihat Baekhyun terus bekerja, bahkan pulang lebih lama darinya.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar kamar, telihat lebih _fress_. Tidak _se-kucel_ tadi. Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju arah Chanyeol, kalau saja dirinya tidak lapar, mungkin ia sudah menolak Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya makanan. Tetapi perutnya tidak bisa dibohongi, dirinya yang belum makan sejak siang meminta diisi.

"Duduklah," perintah Chanyeol mengintrupsi. Chanyeol tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun masih saja berdiri dengan wajah menunduk. Itu semua karena dirinya yang bersikap dingin tadi.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Duduk dan makanlah bersama," perintah Chanyeol kedua kalinya,

Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah nya, lalu menatap Chanyeol –walaupun sesekali ia tetap menunduk–

"Maaf," lirih Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun,

"Tidak apa, sekarang makanlah" nada bicara Chanyeol sudah terlihat membaik, tidak se-dingin tadi.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi membuang nafasnya, "Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan memutuskan kontrakku dengan _agency_ besok, dan aku akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, terlihat genangan air di pelupuk mata itu. Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun,

"Jika itu membuatmu terpaksa, lebih baik tidak usah. Lakukanlah aktivitasmu seperti biasa dan lupakanlah segala ucapan egoisku,"

Lalu memeluknya erat, membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya,

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, aku akan berhenti dan ini semua demimu, dan demi keluarga kita."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia suka berlama-lama dalam moment ini. Dimana dirinya berbagi kehangatan, ya meskipun setiap harinya Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu. Tapi tentu berbeda rasanya jika seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Baek-ah,"

\\-/

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama memasuki sebuah gedung. Gedung yang selama ini menjadi tempat bernaung Baekhyun di dunia per-modelan. _Kantor agency._

"Baek-ah, apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau jika itu membuatmu terpaksa,"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tulus, "Sangat yakin, ayolah."

Dan keduanyapun berjalan bersamaan, tanpa penyamaran. Biarkan kemesraan keduanya terumbar, toh jika itu tidak dilakukan pasti orang diluar sana berfikir mereka berdua tidak harmonis.

.

Selesai.

Semua urusan sudah selesai.

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika agency-nya menerima dengan baik keputusan Baekhyun. Agency nya sedikit memaklumi, toh model mereka masih banyak. Dan Baekhyun sudah berkeluarga, jadi tidak ada salahnya menyetujui keputusan ini.

"Aku senang Chanyeol-ah," senyum gembira Baekhyun berikan, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum,

"Kau tidak boleh senang dulu, Chagi-ah"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya, "Wae? Semua urusanku sudah selesai disini, apa yang harus aku takutkan?"

"Mereka," Jari Chanyeol menunjuk ke suatu arah, dan itu..

"Astaga aku lupa! Ayo Chanyeol!"

 _-wartawan._

Tangan Baekhyun menarik kencang Chanyeol, berusaha membuat suaminya ikut berlari dari kejaran wartawan. Astaga! Baekhyun bahkan sudah seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa kita berlari?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah berlarinya.

"Aku belum siap bertemu mereka,"

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga yeol! Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Dimana mobilmu?"

"Di depan kantor agencymu."

"Yak! Lalu kita bagaimana?"

Chanyeol sedikit lelah berlari seperti ini, matanya menangkap sebuah restoran.

"Kita kesana!"

"Lalu kalau mereka masuk bagaimana?"

"Aku sewa restorannya." Sungguh rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjedotkan kepala suaminya ini, bagaimana bisa berbicara dengan entengnya seperti ini? Astaga, berapa banyak uang yang harus di keluarkan?

.

Baekhyun menekuk sebal wajahnya, ternyata niat Chanyeol untuk menyewa restoran hanya untuk dirinya berdua tidak main-main. Hell, bahkan Chanyeol juga menelfon beberapa _bodyguard_ nya untuk berjaga di pintu restoran. Uh, tahu begini lebih baik Baekhyun meladeni wartawan itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu di tekuk seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sesekali menyeruput jusnya.

"Jangan berbicara padaku, karna aku tak akan menjawabnya." Ujar Baekhyun lalu membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela restoran yang sudah di tutupi gorden.

"Kau baru saja menjawabnya," jawab Chanyeol santai, membuat Baekhyun semakin geram.

Chanyeol yang melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari istrinya kemudian terkekeh geli,

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Yang terpenting kau selamat bukan?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, "Tapi aku tetap tidak suka! Kau seenaknya membuang uang,"

"Aku tidak membuangnya," bela Chanyeol

"Aish! Sudahlah, aku lapar. Tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu!" ujar Baekhyun sewot, lalu memanggil pelayan.

.

Di lain sisi..

Kris tengah berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil, dirinya berniat mengunjungi restoran yang baru saja semalam ia datangi. Restoran itu mungkin menjadi favorite nya sekarang. Entah apa yang membedakan restoran itu dengan restoran lain.

Kris bertanya dalam kebingungan, restoran ini tutup? Lalu kenapa banyak wartawan disini?

"Permisi, apa aku boleh bertanya? Kenapa restoran ini tutup? Dan kenapa banyak sekali wartawan?" tanya Kris kepada salah satu wartawan.

"Di dalam restoran ini terdapat Park Chanyeol dengan istrinya Byun Baekhyun. Saat kami mengejar mereka untuk diminta keterangan, keduanya malah masuk kedalam restoran, lalu seluruh orang yang aku yakini pelanggan di restoran keluar. Dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam, aku rasa Chanyeol yang kaya itu menyewa restoran ini agar kami tidak bisa masuk." Jelas wartawan itu panjang lebar.

Kris tersontak kaget. Tunggu.. Byun Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun _nya_ selama ini yang ia cari? Baekhyun sudah menikah?

Lutut Kris seolah lemas mendengar ucapan wartawan yang Kris yakin benar. Dan dengan gontai Kris meninggalkan restoran itu. Ada perasaan menyesal dan sedih yang Kris rasakan kini. Menyesal karena sudah mengunjugi restoran ini dan sedih karena Baekhyun tidak menempati janji.

 _Flasback on.._

 _Baekhyun yang kini sudah rapih menggunakan dress putih tengah menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Sekali lagi ia berkaca, tidak mau jika penampilannya terlihat buruk di depan namja ini._

 _"_ _Baekhyun, ada Kris!" teriak eomma Baekhyun dari bawah, senyum Baekhyun terutas sangat senang. Ini adalah kencan pertamanya, meski dirinya dan Kris belum berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun senang._

 _Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan, bersikap anggun hari ini sepertinya tidak buruk._

 _"_ _Omo! Kau? Ingin berkencan?" tanya eomma Baekhyun memandang putrinya tampil cantik layaknya wanita. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun apa? Oke, Baekhyun sangat tomboy, hal ini di sebabkan Kris dan Oppa –BaekBoom– nya. keduanya lah yang meracuni Baekhyun dengan hal yang berbau pria, hingga Baekhyun menjadi tomboy seperti ini._

 _"_ _Sudahlah eomma, aku berangkat ne. bye! chu." Ujar Baekhyun cepat lalu mengecup pipi eomma nya cepat,_

 _._

 _"_ _Em, oppa." Panggil Baekhyun membuat Kris yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya menoleh._

 _Kris sedikit kaget melihat penampilan Baekhyun, astaga ia tidak yakin jika ini Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang setiap hari memakai hotpans, kaos oblong serta rambut yang diikat asal sudah berubah. Lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun yang menggunakan dress, Baekhyun yang menggerai rambut yang Kris yakini Baekhyun menyatoknya terlebih dahulu, dan flatshoes bermotif bunga. Baekhyun bahkan sangat cantik, bak seorang dewi, oh tidak mungkin malaikat._

 _"_ _Oppa kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku tidak pantas memakai ini?" ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah yang ia buat tekuk._

 _"_ _Ah ani, kau sangat cantik." Kris ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu ayahnya. Memalukan sekali!_

 _Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar itu, "Terimakasih, oppa juga terlihat tampan."_

 _Kris kemudian tersenyum, "Terimakasih, kajja!"_

 _._

 _Baekhyun bingung ketika Kris membawanya ke Sungai Han. Oh apa Kris akan membuangnya di Sungai Han?_

 _"_ _Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Baekhyun, meski dirinya sedikit senang berada disini._

 _"_ _Kau tidak suka ya?"_

 _"_ _Ah tidak oppa, aku hanya bingung saja."_

 _"_ _Baek-ah," kini nada bicara Kris terlihat serius membuat Baekhyun ikut terbawa serius._

 _"_ _Apa kau mau berjanji sesuatu denganku?"_

 _Baekhyun bertambah bingung, "Be-berjanji? Soal apa?"_

 _Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sudah saatnya ia bicara._

 _"_ _Kumohon tetap bersamaku, sampai kapanpun itu. Baiklah, begini. Aku dan keluarga besok akan pindah. Baba ku dipindahkan bertugas di LA. Sungguh aku tahu ini sangat berat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya,"_

 _Kris dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi ia yakini akan menangis._

 _"_ _Aku mohon saat aku kembali kesini, dan kau sudah dewasa, kau harus menikah denganku. Apa kau mau? Ya anggap saja ini lamaran."_

 _Air mata Baekhyun tumpah, perasaan senang bercampur sedih sudah menyatu._

 _"_ _Ak..aku mau."_

 _Dan Kris memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun,_

 _"_ _Jangan menangis, aku berjanji akan kembali. Asal kau juga berjanji untuk selalu menunggu ku untuk menikahimu."_

 _"_ _Ya, aku berjanji Oppa. Aku berjanji akan menunggu."_

 _Hingga akhirnya hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir Baekhyun berkencan dengan Kris. Setiap hari nya Baekhyun dan Kris selau berhubungan baik dengan Kris, bertelepon hingga larut malam hingga ber-video call. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika handphone Baekhyun hilang. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menangis seharian, dirinya tidak tahu harus mencari handphone itu kemana. Seluruh data-data berada di hp itu. Terlebih Baekhyun tidak hapal nomor Kris. Sehingga membuat keduanya lost contact._

 _Flashback End._

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa apartemen nya. Ya, setelah 5 jam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menunggu akhirnya para wartawan itu menyerah. Berjalan pulang meninggalkan restoran.

"Aku sedikit kasihan Yeol pada wartawan tadi," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"Huh?"

"Coba bayangkan saja, mereka rela menunggu kita hanya untuk mendapatkan info. Aku yakin mereka rela menunggu kita karena keluarga nya dirumah. Mereka pasti tidak ingin di pecat oleh perusahaan. Tapi kita malah membuatnya itu terjadi."

"Baguslah jika kau berpikir seperti itu,"

"Huh?"

"Kita lihat saja berita besok pagi, pasti akan muncul wajah kau dan aku."

"Yak bodoh!"

TBC

Aku sengaja update cepet, karena kalian semuaa hehe. Terimakasih dukungannya. Aku tidak jadi menghapus cerita ini. Terimakasih semua! Ohya, Chapter ini fokus ke ChanBaekKris dulu ya hehe. Tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas gitu aja di otak. Jadi maklumi ya,

Ohiya, aku kemarin update cerita baru. OneShoot. Mohon dibaca dan review ya hehe… review mu sangat berharga untuku ehehe.

Review untuk chapter ini jangan lupa jugaaaa^^

Salam,

NutellaBaekie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Protect Me**

Chan akan selalu melindungi Baekie, begitu juga Baekie meskipun sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

 **Park Chanyeol as a CEO PChCroops**

 **Byun Baekhyun as a Model -GS**

 **EXO Member**

.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Artinya, seluruh pekerja harus menjalani kembali aktivitas seperti biasa. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali bekerja setelah dua minggu kepulangannya ke Seoul. Dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan liburannya bersama seseorang itu. Kim Jongin.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf."

Suara mungil Kyungsoo membuat namja berkulit Tan ini menoleh, dia – _Jongin._ Jongin tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar _seribukali_ lipat dari biasanya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." jawab Jongin disertai senyum diakhir.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpaku. Astaga! Jongin penebar _bahaya_ untuk kesehatan jantung Kyungsoo!

"Oh..ah.. syukurlah kalau kau tidak menungguku lama." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup. Kyungsoo bahkan sekarang seperti anak Junior yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah, kajja!"

Dan mulai hari ini Jongin akan menjadi supir _special_ untuk Kyungsoo.

.

"Jongin-ah terimakasih atas tumpangannya." Ujar Kyungsoo dari luar mobil. Jongin yang berada di dalam hanya tersenyum memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, anggap saja aku supirmu." Jawab Jongin seenaknya, membuat keduanya terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, _tuan putri_ harus aku jemput jam berapa?"

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku tuan putri!" ujar Kyungsoo cepat, pipinya bahkan sudah memerah. "Tidak usah menjemputku, diantar olehmu saja aku senang."

"Sudahlah cepat katakan, kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Nanti kau hubungi aku saja, oke _tuan putri_?" ujar Jongin dengan seringai dan alis yang ia buat naik.

"Ekspresimu menjijikan Jong." Mata bulat Kyungsoo harus memutar malas melihat tingkah _absurd_ Jongin ini.

"Baiklah, supirmu ini pulang dulu. Dan akan menjemputmu nanti. Oke?" ucap Jongin dan bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

"Jongin.. gomawo."

Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan kesibukan sesaat Jongin.

"Sama-sama Tuan Putri. Aku pergi. Bye." jawab Jongin cepat dengan senyum khasnya, lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku dengan detak jantung berlebihannya itu.

"Oh. Jantungku serasa ingin copot."

OoO

Baekhyun hari ini berencana mengunjungi restoran sahabatnya, Kim Minseok. Sahabat sejak Baekhyun masih tinggal di Busan dulu. Dan mungkin mengunjunginya setelah..

"Baek-ah,"

"Oh kau, kemarilah kita sarapan bersama." Seru Baekhyun dengan semangat. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Uh? Semangat sekali eoh?"

Chanyeol yang sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya mendudukan diri di depan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang aneh istrinya ini,

"Yak! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! aku malu bodoh!" ketus Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau sangat lucu dengan pipi merona merah itu," goda Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua pipinya.

"Yak!" mood Baekhyun pagi ini sepertinya perlahan menurun, dan ini semua karena Chanyeol. "Nanti aku ingin ke restoran Minseok, boleh kan?"

Baekhyun tentu tahu diri, dia adalah istri. Dan jika ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, pasti Chanyeol akan mengirim pasukannya; _bodyguard_ ; untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Berapa bodyguard yang harus aku kerahkan untuk menjaga mu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sesekali melahap roti bakar buatan istrinya ini.

"Yak, kau pikir aku ingin menghadapi perang? Sudahlah, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah. Meskipun dirinya tahu, Chanyeol akan tetap mengirimkan bodyguard itu untuk menjaganya dari jarak jauh.

"Perang dengan wartawan?"

"Astaga aku lupa! Uh, berdiam diri di rumah selama dua hari membuatku lupa akan wartawan gila itu,"

"Jadi berapa pasukan yang harus aku kirim?"

"Dua, lima, sepuluh, atau mungkin seratus? Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi mereka menjagaku seperti biasa saja! Secara jauh." Baekhyun yang diawal sempat menolak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran bodoh Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu?" mata Chanyeol melotot ketika mendengar permintaan Baekhyun.

"Jelas aku tahu! Setiap aku pergi keluar mereka selalu di belakangku. Aku seperti diikuti oleh sasaeng fansku! Padahal itu bodyguard mu."

"Bodyguardmu juga." Ralat Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi kau harus mengantarku ke restoran Minseok! Aku tidak mau berjalan sendiri dengan syal serta kacamata hitam. Seperti orang bodoh saja." Gerutu Baekhyun lagi-lagi. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, sudah lama tidak mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Siap, Mrs. Park!"

 _…_ _setelah Chanyeol menghabiskan sarapan paginya._

.

"Pasukan sudah di kerahkan, siap." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tingkah seolah sedang melaporkan kondisi negara.

"Terimakasih tampan!" ujar Baekhyun dengan kedipan mata, berusah menggoda Chanyeol

"Kau menggodaku, hm?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai nakal nya, dan saat dirinya ingin keluar mengejar Baekhyun…

"Kalau kau keluar, tidak ada jatah! Bye Chanyeol tampan." Ujar Baekhyun cepat lalu berlari masuk restoran.

"Lihat saja nanti malam, Byun." Kesal Chanyeol lalu menancapkan gasnya pergi menuju kantor.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu pelayan membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Em, bisa anda panggilkan Minseok? Bilang saja Mrs. Park yang cantik ini mencarinya," ujar Baekhyun disertai kekehan diakhir.

"Baiklah,"

Dan pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun mengehentakan kaki nya pelan sesekali melihat kearah jendela, takut-takut jika ada wartawan melintas.

"Sudah menunggu lama, Mrs. Park?"

Suara Minseok membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya cepat dengan senyum mengembang.

"Aigoo! Kau tambah cantik saja min," ujar Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Ya, mereka sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu. Dan setiap di pertemuan, dua wanita ini harus berpelukan. Kkk

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu." jawab Minseok lalu mendudukan bokong sintalnya di depan Baekhyun.

"Oh, apa aku mengganggumu, Min?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, dirinya sampai lupa jika Minseok adalah pemilik restorant, pasti pekerjaan nya di belakang sana sangat banyak.

"Tidak, kau tenang saja. Ada si dinasaurus itu yang mengganti kan ku mengatur semuanya." Ujar Minseok dengan santai,

"Astaga! Dinasaurus yang malang.." jawab Baekhyun dan membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

Omong-omong soal Dinasaurus, dia adalah Kim JongDae. Suami Kim Minseok sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Jongdae sendiri memiliki perusahaan cukup terkenal di Seoul. Dan soal panggilan Dinasaurus, itu sendiri dibuat oleh istrinya. Padahal Jongdae tidak sama sekali mirip dengan Dinasaurus, tetapi bebek.

"Kau mengundurkan diri dari dunia model?"tanya Minseok tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun terbatuk.

"Um, yea. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku sendiri."

"Apa alasan mu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Dengan cara mendengarkan seluruh perintahnya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan bangga

"Oh jadi jika Chanyeol menyuruhmu melompat ke Sungai Han, kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Minseok sinis.

 _Sungai Han.._

 _Malam itu…_

 _Kris.._

 _Tidak,tidak. Aku harus melupakannya. Aku sudah mempunyai Chanyeol._

"Min, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang serius.

"Bicaralah,"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu.. aku bertemu Kris."

"Apa!? Bagaimana bisa?" Minseok tentu saja terkejut. Ternyata Kris sudah lebih dulu bertemu Baekhyun. Padahal dirinya ingin menutupi semuanya dari Baekhyun.

"Saat itu, aku menemani suamiku ke kantor. Dan ketika aku bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan mengunjungi restoran depan kantor suamiku. Aku jalan begitu saja dengan lagu yang terus mengalir dari headsetku, hingga saat aku sampai di restoran dan duduk. Seseorang yang tinggi dan terlihat berkeringat, menemuiku. Dan di tangannya terdapat gelangku yang berwarna coklat itu. aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa gelang ku ada di tangannya, mungkin saja jatuh. Dan tepat saat itu juga ia berkata 'kau.. Byun Baekhyunku kan?'. Astaga, aku bahkan berkata dengan bodohnya bukan. Dan aku berlari meninggalkan dia begitu saja. Hueee."

Bukan Baekhyun namanya jika bercerita sesuatu tidak menangis. Bagaikan sayur kurang garam. Dan suara tangisan Baekhyun yang pecah sukses membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Astaga! Pelankan suara tangismu Byun! Kau membuat pelangganku takut!" omel Minseok, dan dia menunduk meminta maaf kepada seluruh pelanggannya.

"Hiks, maafkan aku. Huee. Bahkan Kris sangat tampan saat itu." ujar Baekhyun dengan rengekan tangisnya yang menggema. Jika Baekhyun bukan sahabat Minseok, mungkin Minseok akan menyeretnya keluar saat itu juga.

"Aku juga bertemu dengannya." Ucap Minseok pelan.

"APA!?"

"KAPAN!?"

"DIMANA!?"

"CERITAKAN CEPAT!"

Lagi-lagi suara cempreng Baekhyun membuat seluruhnya menoleh kepadanya.

 _"_ _Bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun? Model yang baru saja mengundurkan diri itu kan?"_

 _"_ _Oh tidak! Itu Byun Baekhyun"_

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun!? Kyaaa cantik sekali dia!"_

Telinga Baekhyun tentu tidak bermasalah, dan jelas dia mendengar seluruh bisikan yang terdengar nyaring di telinganya.

"Kau lihatkan? Mereka mulai menyadarimu Byun!"

"Minseok, bawa aku kedalam cepat. Aku tidak ingin menanggapi mereka, sekalipun berfoto." Ajak Baekhyun dan Minseokpun menarik nya dengan cepat ke dalam.

Dan disini lah mereka berdua, ruang staff.

"Mereka datang ke restoranku, dan aku saat itu sedang menjadi pelayan. Jadi ya seperti itu." nada suara malas Minseok terdengar jelas, Baekhyun tahu Minseok sangat tidak suka jika harus bercerita tentang Kris.

"Tunggu.. mereka?"

"Eum yea, Kris dan Luhan." Ralat Minseok membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang.

Mereka benar-benar kembali.

"Tolong rahasiakan ini pada Chanyeol. aku mohon." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok bingung,

"Ini demi keluargaku Min." jawab Baekhyun disertai hembusan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, dan demi persahabatan kita juga."

.

.

OoO

.

.

Kris memandang sebuah gedung dengan bertuliskan besar PChCroops. Sempurna. Itulah satu kata yang Kris ucapkan ketika mulai memasuki gedung ini. Kris tentu tahu jika ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol, yang jelas-jelas adalah suami Baekhyun-nya. Dan ia kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan. Well, Kris tidak tahan jika hanya berdiam diri di Seoul, tidak melakukan apapun. Itu sangat membosankan.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

 _Oh. Cantik._

"Em, aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Apa sudah ada janji?"

"Sudah, atas nama Wu Yifan."

"Baiklah sebentar,"

Dan perempuan yang Kris anggap cantik ini, mulai menekan tombol telefon.

"Anda bisa langsung ke ruangannya. Ruangan nya berada di lantai 2 tepat sebelah kiri. Dan disana akan tertera ruangan kerjanya." Jelas perempuan ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Jawab Kris lalu menunduk hormat, dan pergi berlalu.

 _Cantik. Tinggi. Mata Panda. Huang Zi Tao. Tidak buruk._

.

Tok tok tok

"Silahkan masuk," teriak dari dalam.

Kris sedikit kesal, apa tidak ada sekretaris? Huh bahkan dia harus repot-repot berteriak.

"Oh kau Wu Yifan yang akan melamar kerja? Silahkan duduk," ramah Chanyeol dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih,"

Dan acara wawancara pun berlangsung, beruntung Kris sedikit mencari info tentang perusahaan ini sehingga memudahkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, sekretaris saya akan menghubungi anda. Saya harap anda dapat bekerja dengan baik."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi."

"Tidak usah se-formal itu, panggil saja aku Chanyeol." senyum Chanyeol lagi-lagi terbentuk, mata nya melihat penampilan Kris kali ini ya meskipun harusnya tadi saat Kris baru saja datang. Dan mata Chanyeol sukses membulat ketika melihat gelang berwarna coklat yang Kris pakai. Sangat mirip dengan punya nya dan Baekhyun.

"Eum maaf, gelang itu kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengarah ke tangan Kris membuat Kris ikut mengarahkan pandangannya.

"Gelang ini aku temukan saat aku ingin ke restoran depan kantor ini, seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan masa lalu ku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelangnya." Jelas Kris dengan kalimat tidak seformal tadi.

Chanyeol terpaku. Apa itu gelang Baekhyun?

"Ah, baiklah. kau boleh keluar sekarang, dan tunggu panggilan lagi."

"Baik, terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku permisi." Ujar Kris dan ia membungkuk hormat cepat.

 _Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres_.

.

TBC/END

.

Halooo, kembali dengan aku^

Maaf late update, aku satu minggu ini uts hehe jadi sibuk belajar *padahal fangriling*hehehe. Meskipun review menurun, tapi gapapa aku tetap akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai end.

Fast update? Makanya review nya yang banyak xp

Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter depan!

Review juseyoooooooo~

Salam,

Nutella Baekie


	8. Chapter 8

**Protect Me**

Chan akan selalu melindungi Baekie, begitu juga Baekie meskipun sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

 **Park Chanyeol as a CEO PChCroops**

 **Byun Baekhyun as a Model -GS**

 **EXO Member**

.

Chanyeol memasuki apartement nya, sepi. Lampu ruang tengah gelap, seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahi nya, diri nya bergegas mencari Baekhyun di setiap ruangan. Tetapi hasil nya sama saja, nihil. Baekhyun tidak ada.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan handphone canggih nya dari kantong celana kerja. Jari-jari nya dengan cepat memainkan handphone itu.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Kalian masih menjaga nya kan?"

 _"_ _Masih di restoran sahabat nya, tetapi sekarang bersama pria."_

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Terus pantau gerak-gerik dia. Aku akan segera kesana."

PIP.

Chanyeol membuang nafas nya kasar, tidak biasanya Baekhyun belum pulang. Apalagi, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Dan lebih tidak biasanya, dia bersama seorang Pria. Baiklah, Chanyeol akan bergegas menjemputnya pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restoran Minseok sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada 1 orang. Seorang pria yang sedaritadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ruang staff.

"Baozi ah, aku ingin pulang. Pasti Chanyeol sangat khawatir padaku. Ini sudah sangat larut," ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ia sibukan menambah beberapa polesan di wajah nya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar."

"Kajja!"

Tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk memperhatikannya. Tatapan pria itu masih sama, dingin. Tetapi Baekhyun tahu arti dari tatapan itu.

"Astaga Baek!" pekik Minseok yang tidak kalah terkejutnya melihat pria ini. –Kris

"A..aku..harus apa?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Baekhyun baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Bertindaklah seolah kau tidak mengenal nya!" seru Minseok dengan suara yang sengaja ia kecilkan.

"Ba..baiklah." gugup Baekhyun. Keringatnya terus mengucur tepat di pelipisnya, dirinya bahkan bersumpah jika ini adalah bencana besar baginya. –dan keluarga kecilnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang yang bernama Kris ini mendekati Baekhyun, tatapan nya masih sama dinginnya dan sangat menusuk.

"Baekhyun," lirih Kris saat dirinya sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Airmata Baekhyun yang sudah berada di pelupuk mata, ia tahan agar tidak jatuh. Baekhyun bahkan sangat rindu dengan suara itu. Dan ia dengan segenap tenaga nya bertahan agar tidak memeluk namja di depannya ini. Baekhyun sangat rindu Kris.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Adik kecilku"

Lirih Kris begitu nyata di telinga Baekhyun. Seseorang tolong bawa Baekhyun dari sini, Baekhyun tidak sanggup.

"I..iya?"

Bodoh. Baekhyun bodoh baru saja menjawab panggilan Kris, dan itu semakin membuatnya berada dalam masalah besar.

Senyum Kris terbentuk dengan tulusnya, "Byun Baekhyun adik kecilku," dan Kris memeluk dengan erat tubuh rengkuh Baekhyun. Airmata Kris bahkan sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Kris sangat rindu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan segenap bodohnya, membalas pelukan itu. pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan, bahkan wangi parfum Kris masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Kris.

.

"Baekhyun ah, sudah jam ber—

….

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika menegang melihat sang istri dengan bodohnya berpelukan dengan seorang Pria tepat di depannya.

"Baek.." lirih Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol yakin seluruh tubuhnya melemas saat ini.

"Chanie.."

Dan masalah besar baru saja di mulai.

.

"Masuk!" perintah Chanyeol ketika sudah sampai di parkiran, yeah setelah melihat Baekhyun yang beberapa waktu lalu berpelukan dengan seorang Pria yang Chanyeol kenal, akhirnya ia menyeret Baekhyun untuk pulang. Tidak lupa juga untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja Kris di perusahaan nya. Emosi Chanyeol sudah berada di atas kepala.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, airmata nya semakin deras, bahkan dirinya terus menerus dengan jari-jari mungil nya ia tarik-tarik ke baju.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar, dirinya sudah sangat lelah. Bekerja seharian lalu harus melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin lelah.

"Baek, masuk! Ini sudah malam. Aku lelah." Perintah Chanyeol lagi, dan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol memasuki mobil.

Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dari dirinya dulu ketika masih sekolah. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah hal terbodoh menurutnya. Dan ia harus bersiap menerima segala cecaran pertanyaan dari Chanyeol – _suaminya_. Tidak perduli lagi dengan _phobia_ nya.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di apartement. Bahkan keduanya masih sama-sama berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar dari keduanya.

Chanyeol lebih tua umurnya dari Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini secara cepat.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lirih, mungkin terdengar frustasi.

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin melangkah masuk ke kamar, akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. Mata merah dan bengkak sangat jelas terpampang di wajah itu. "Ke..kenapa?"

 _'_ _Bahkan kau berbicara sangat gugup denganku Baek,'_

"Duduklah, aku ingin berbicara."

Dan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa, dirinya masih menunduk. Ia terlalu takut melihat wajah marah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuang nafas nya kasar.

"Jelaskan padaku, yang bersamamu itu siapa."

Bibir mungil Baekhyun bergetar, dan sangat sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. dan Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, ia butuh sedikit rileksasi.

"Oppa. Di…dia Oppaku dulu saat aku masih di Busan." Singkat Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau berpelukan? Bahkan sampai meneteskan air mata." Tanya Chanyeol dengan ketus.

"A..ah, dia baru saja kembali setelah sekian lama menetap di Amerika. Ya..aku tahu aku bodoh sampai harus berpelukan dengannya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak ada lagi perasaan padanya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan kalimat bohong di akhir. Ya, bohong jika Baekhyun sudah tidak mempunyai rasa pada Kris.

"Oh jadi dulu kau mempunyai rasa padanya?"

 _Skakmat._

Tubuh Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus menengang dengan pertanyaan menjebak ini.

"I..itu dulu Chanyeoliee, percayalah padaku. Dia sudahku anggap Oppaku sendiri." Dan Baekhyun dengan berani menatap mata Chanyeol, mata Chanyeol yang merah membuktikan dirinya menahan amarah.

"Tidurlah," lirih Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Aku butuh berfikir. Tidurlah ini sudah larut." Perintah Chanyeol lalu ia menyenderkan punggung kokoh nya dan memejamkan mata.

Air mata Baekhyun harus jatuh kesekian kalinya, ia yakin Chanyeol sangat kecewa padanya. "Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu."

"Hmm."

 _Chanyeol benar-benar kecewa padanya._

.

Meski Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat sering menghadapi berbagai masalah, tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun seperti ini. bahkan tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. _Maafkan aku, yeol._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya, rambut basah serta wangi jasmine di tubuhnya menambah kesan menarik untuknya. Dan hari ini ia berniat untuk meminta maaf pada suaminya. Well, setelah menangis selama 2 jam semalam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf duluan. Yeah, Baekhyun tahu semua ini adalah kecerobohan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar berniat membangunkan Chanyeol, yaa efek masalah kemarin berdampak buruk pada keluarganya. Bahkan Chanyeol harus tidur di sofa dengan mata sembab.

"Chanyeoliee.."

"Chanyeoliee.."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan kokoh Chanyeol yang terlipat di atas perut, dan hasilnya tetap saja Chanyeol tidak kunjung bangun.

CUP

CUP

CUP

Kecupan demi kecupan Baekhyun berikan demi membangunkan Chanyeol, dan demi membuat Chanyeol memaafkannya. Baekhyun sempat berfikir, dirinya dan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak pernah berhubungan kontak badan. Hanya sebuah kecupan dan pelukan. Dan Baekhyun merindukan yang lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, dirinya belum sepenuhnya sadar. Bayangan istrinya samar-samar terlihat dengan jelas. Dan dirinya berharap ini bukan mimipi.

"Chanyeolie, sudah bangun?" semangat Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Selamat pagi, yeolie." Sapa Baekhyun disertai senyuman terindahnya.

"Pagi." Singkat jelas dan padat. Itu yang Baekhyun simpulkan setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. dan tentu masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau.. ingin mandi? Cha, aku sudah siapkan airnya." Ujar Baekhyun tidak pantang menyerah.

"Hm. Terimakasih." Dan Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menengang menerima semua ini.

.

"Chanyeolie, ayo makan! Aku sudah masakan nasi goreng favorite mu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan semangat yang tidak putus. Hell, sebenarnya Baekhyun sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mata nya agar tidak menangis di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku makan di kantor saja. Aku pergi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan dinginnya dan lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah tersungkur di dapur dengan air mata yang meleleh.

 _'_ _Bahkan kau tidak mau menyicipi masakanku,'_

Chanyeol tahu perbuatannya ini sangat fatal. Tapi ia melakukan ini semua ada alasaannya. Chanyeol kecewa. Well, lelaki mana yang tidak kecewa melihat istri nya sendiri berpelukan dengan Pria lain. Meski istrinya sudah memberikan penjelasan, tetapi Chanyeol tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Chanyeol juga tahu saat tadi ia bersikap dingin kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menahan air mata. Dan oleh sebab itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri dengan masakan yang sudah di buat untuknya. Chanyeol tidak ingin sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis, dan bisa-bisa dirinya lepas kendali dengan memeluk istrinya.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara menangisnya, matanya sudah sangat lelah bahkan perih. Dirinya membereskan dapur, dan menaruh masakan yang tadi ia buat di atas meja makan. Tidak lupa juga dengan note yang baru saja ia tulis.

 ** _'_** ** _Tidak apa jika Chanyeolie tidak ingin memakan masakan Baekhyunie, tetapi Baekhyunie tahu ini semua salah Baekhyunie. Maafkan Baekhyunie, Chanyeolie.'_**

Meski Chanyeol akan pulang larut malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bertegur sapa, ya sebenarnya Chanyeol yang bersikap seperti ini. bukan Baekhyun. Justru Baekhyun berusaha untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, tetapi alasan demi alasan halus Chanyeol untuk menghindar berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun hari ini sangat lemas, bahkan dirinya sedikit mual dan tidak nafsu untuk memakan sedikit nasi. Dirinya sudah meminum obat yang ada di kotak obat, tetapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung sembuh.

Baekhyun mengecek kalender yang berada di atas meja. Melihatnya. Dan…

 _'_ _Astaga, aku telat.'_

Ya, Baekhyun baru tahu jika dirinya sudah telat datang bulan selama 1minggu. Dirinya yakin jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengambil alat _test pack_ yang sudah tersedia di laci meja. Dirinya bergegas untuk mengeceknya.

 _'_ _Ak..aku hamil?'_

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di apartement nya. Dia sengaja untuk pulang cepat karena perasaan tidak enak menghantui dirinya. Chanyeol bergegas mencari Baekhyun, meski masih dengan wajah datarnya. Chanyeol membuang nafas ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Badannya bergetar, dan Chanyeol yakin, ia sedang menangis.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun, berlama-lama berdiam diri dengan masalah seperti ini tidak baik juga. Dan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kali ini.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol, dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa ini seperti mimpi, Chanyeol yang tidak pernah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol yang sangat dingin, dan chanyeol yang berbicara seperlunya sudah hilang –mungkin. Cara bicara Chanyeol sangat lembut.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, tangan kirinya berusaha menutupi alat _test pack_ yang menunjukan _symbol positif_. Dirinya sedikit takut jika Chanyeol akan marah, atau semacamnya.

"Kau, tidak apa? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada lembut. Dirinya sempat melihat benda yang Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Ak..aku tidak apa," jawab Baekhyun lalu menundukan wajahnya.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil cepat benda dari tangan Baekhyun, sangat cepat hingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Dan air mata Baekhyun mengalir keras.

"Apa ini?"

"Ka..kau.. hamil Baek?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius, dirinya sangat senang ketika mengetahui ini semua.

"I..iyaa.. maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku bahkan sangat senang. Ternyata benar firasat tidak enakku tadi di kantor. Kau hamil baek." ujar Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Pelukan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Ka..kau tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun, dirinya sangat senang ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan ini sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Justru aku meminta maaf padamu, maafkan aku dengan segala keegoisanku selama ini. aku sungguh bodoh telah mengabaikan mu selama ini. maafkan aku Baek. maafkan Park Dobbi idiot mu ini." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, bahkan dirinya ikut menangis.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan eratnya. Air mata nya tidak kuasa ia bendung. "Maafkan aku yang sudah bodoh melakukan hal itu. maaf,"

Dan mala mini adalah malam keberuntungan keduanya.

.

.

TBC

Holaaa. Maaf late update, review jusseyo?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membereskan apartementnya, ya belakangan ini dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai waktu hanya untuk membereskan apart. Pekerjaan yang padat membuat dirinya sedikit lupa, bahkan makanpun sempat ia tunda. Dan berujung Jongin yang membawakannya makanan.

Kyungsoo mengambil handphone yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi di sofa. Tangan mungilnya berkutat memencet sesuatu, berusaha menelfon seseorang.

"Halo."

"….."

"Tidak apa, aku.. aku hanya ingin menelfonmu,"

"….."

"Apa!? Kau ingin mengajaku makan dengan kedua sahabatmu?"

"….."

"Aish! Baiklah, aku akan bersiap,"

PIP

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi muram, dirinya sangat kesal dengan orang yang baru saja ia telfon. Ya, Jongin. Dan Jongin dengan mendadaknya mengajak ia untuk makan bersama sahabatnya. Hell, bukan kah itu sangat mendadak?

Baiklah, _dress tosca_ serta _flatshoes_ andalannya ia pakai kali ini. Setidaknya tidak buruk. Dan Kyungsoo kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, mungkin Jongin masih di jalan, dan ia harus menung–

"Astaga Jongin!"

–gunya. Ah tidak Jongin sudah datang ternyata.

"Hyaa! Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Soo?" tanya Jongin dengan memandang kagum sosok di depannya ini. Cantik.

"Yak! Bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa masuk!?" pekik Kyungsoo seraya menghampiri Jongin yang tengah terduduk di sofa.

"Astaga Soo! Kau lupa!? Waktu itu kau sendiri yang memberitahuku _password_ apartmu ini." ujarnya. Jongin sedikit kesal dengan Kyungsoo, ya meskipun rasa kesal itu perlahan memudar karena ke-cantik-an nya hari ini.

"Aish, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akhir-akhir ini selalu lupaan." Jawabnya dengan kekehan kecil di akhir.

Jongin membuang nafasnya, "Apakah _tuan putri_ sudah siap?" godanya seraya merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Siap, _pangeran_!"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasuki restoran _mewah_ , oh tidak _sangat mewah_! Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sedikit salah kostum hari ini. Pakaian yang menurutnya sederhana ia gunakan untuk datang ke restoran se-megah ini? Ah itu memalukan. Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo, seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Dan hanya untuknya. Ya terdengar sedikit egois memang, tapi itulah Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit canggung ketika Jongin mulai berbicara kepada _resepsionis,_ yang Kyungsoo yakin dia menanyakan soal _reservasi_ tempat duduk atas nama sahabatnya. Dan.. disinilah dia. Duduk berdua dengan Jongin sambil memandang indahnya kota Seoul dari sudut restoran ini. Well, kalau boleh Kyungsoo jujur, ini adalah pengalaman pertama nya datang ke tempat ini. Dan dia berniat untuk mengunjunginya lain kali.

"Soo, kenapa tanganmu dingin?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam satu sama lain.

"A..ani.. aku hanya sedikit gugup." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya malu,

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo lalu hendak menciumnya, sebelum..

"YAK! JONGIN!"

….pekikan seorang yeoja pendek –kata Jongin– yang sangat ia hapal suaranya.

"Aish! Kau mengganggu rencanaku Baek!" gerutu Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dirinya seakan ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke kolam karena akan berbuat mesum. Oh ralat! Jongin yang akan berbuat mesum padanya.

"A..sakit Soo. Kenapa kau mencubitku, eoh?" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan setalah mendapat satu cubitan di perutnya. Tentu saja dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, nuguseyo?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan posisi ber-gelendotan di tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol? Menatap dingin sosok dua orang di depannya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa! Kyungsoo-ah kenalkan ini Baekhyun dan di sebelahnya adalah suaminya Chanyeol. dan Baek ini Kyungsoo, yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun, dan saat ingin berjabat dengan Chanyeol… Tubuhnya justru menegang. Urat nadinya seperti putus, dan mungkin ia kehilangan oksigen kali ini. _"Chanyeol…"_ lirihnya

Chanyeol tidak kalah menegangnya, ia mendengar jelas ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya. Suara itu.. suara yang sejak dulu ia rindukan.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa menjadi canggung seperti ini? Baek duduklah." Ucap Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana, dirinya sedikit bingung dengan tatapan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. seperti ada 'sesuatu' di dalam tatapan itu.

Dan Baekhyun dengan canggungnya tersenyum simpul, lalu mendudukan dirinya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Jangan lupakan! Tatapan Chanyeol masih menuju pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sudah menundukan kepala.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun pelan tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh suaminya ini. Baekhyun sedikit merasa 'cemburu' kala Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo setajam itu.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ketara, lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Apa sayangku?" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

Entah Baekhyun bodoh atau tidak peka dengan gerak-gerik Chanyeol, ia membalas senyum suaminya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Yak! Berhenti bermesraan di depanku bodoh!"

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya, gemas akan tingkah Baekhyun maka Chanyeol dengan cepat mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup lama.

"YAK! JIKA KALIAN MENGUNDANG KAMI HANYA UNTUK MENYAKSIKAN ADEGAN PANAS KALIAN LEBIH BAIK AKU PULANG!" gerutu Jongin,

"Hah.." Baekhyun menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin, dirinya berterima kasih sekali kepada Jongin karena memberhentikan aksi Chanyeol kali ini.

"Baiklah _hitam_ , aku mengundangmu dan juga **kekasihmu** kesini karena hanya untuk mentraktir kalian. Ya anggap saja ini syukuran karena istriku hamil, iya kan _baby_?" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'kekasihmu' dan ia sedikit _memamerkan_ kemesraannya di depan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Omo! Baek! Kau hamil? Chukkaeee! Bibitmu memang unggul, _bro_!" puji Jongin diakhir membuat semuanya tertawa, termaasuk Kyungsoo. Dirinya sudah sedikit berbaur dan tidak secanggung tadi.

"Selamat Baek, semoga kau sehat selalu dan persalinanmu lancar," ucap Kyungsoo walaupun hatinya merasa sakit menerima pernyataan ini. dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menangis saat ini.

"Terimakasih Jongin Kyungsoo, semoga kalian juga sampai di pelaminan," goda Baekhyun membuat keduanya malu-malu.

Dan acara hari ini sepertinya berjalan cukup lancar meski ada kecanggungan di antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Namja dengan tatapan tajam serta dingin ini sedang memandang kesal kedua pasangan di depan mobilnya. Ya, dia sedang di _parkiran_ dan lagi-lagi harus melihat pemandangan _sangat pahit_. Dia adalah Kris. Dan kedua pasangan itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dirinya tidak berhenti memukul _stir_ mobil – _karena kesal–._ Dan ya.. jika kalian ingin tahu, Kris sedaritadi memang mengikuti Baekhyun sejak yeoja ini keluar dari apartemennya bersama namja yang sangat ia benci tentunya.

"Arghh!"

Kris yang baru saja ingin menundukan kepala seketika membatalkan niatnya. Mata tajamnya menatap mobil Baekhyun yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan parkiran. Dan dengan cepat ia menancap gas mengikuti kemana mobil itu pergi.

.

"Chanyeol-ah.." panggil Baekhyun sangat pelan. Ia sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol hari ini.

Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan gugaman.

 _'_ _Tuhkan benar! Ada yang tidak beres!'_

Baekhyun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya tetapi ia membatalkan niat itu, mungkin pekerjaan kantor suaminya sedikit ada masalah sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Baiklah ber-po-si-tif thinking tidak apa,kan?

"Ada yang mengikuti kita." ucap Chanyeol dengan datar dan sedikit menusuk hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, berusaha melihat siapa yang megikutinya dan itu… mobil Kris! Kini harus Baekhyun yang merasakan ketegangan, dirinya sangat hapal plat mobil _Oppa_ nya dulu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Astaga yeol! Kau mengagetkanku." Baekhyun mengelus pelan dadanya, dan membuang semua pikiran buruknya jauh-jauh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mengulangi masih dengan nada datar dan sangat dingin.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Sikapmu," singkat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kembali. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Yeol. Sikapmu berubah ketika bertemu Kyungsoo. Ya mungkin aku tidak tahu ada apa diantara kalian. Tapi setidaknya sikapmu membuatku bingung."

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa. **Aku hanya seperti pernah melihatnya**."

Baekhyun terdiam, pikirannya kalut kembali mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Beribu-ribu pengadaian terus menghantui pikirannya.

 _'_ _Apa Kyungsoo mantan Chanyeol dahulu?'_

 _'_ _Atau Kyungsoo pernah berbuat janji dengan Chanyeol seperti aku dengan Kris?'_

Baekhyun seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan pikiran.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf tbc nya nanggung wkwk, maf juga baru update+pendek. Aku baru sempet ngetik lagi setelah kemarin file ini ilang karena laptop mati dan aku blm save T_T. padahal aku udah ngetik sebanyak 4000+ words *nangis*. Dan hanya ini yang aku ingat, ada beberapa juga aku ubah.. jadi mohon maaf karena pendek. Huhu.

.

Oke, review guys? Thank youuu^^


End file.
